song fic: Bon bon
by v3nus6
Summary: Allen y Lavi van a una misión que les hará admitir sus sentimientos en un baile posterior a ella.


**_Song Fic: Bon bon_**

* * *

**Disclamier:** los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad del creador de Man: Katsura Hoshino, por lo tanto las situaciones que ocurren en la historia no están en el original. Las acciones aquí expuestas son propiedad del autor del texto. La letra de la canción es de Hey Say 7!.

* * *

**Autor de la historia:** LAVENus6 = Venus6 y/o Laven89

**Nota de autora:** Este fan fic también lo hallarán bajo mí otro seudónimo de Laven89 en DevianArt.

* * *

_¡Oh yeah! Por que ahí estas tu_

_¡Oh yeah! Por que ahí estas tu_

_¡Oh yeah! Por que ahí estas tu_

Era la noche, en un lugar llamado "la orden" o como muchos le llaman "hogar", en plena fiesta de san Valentín. Mientras que la mayoría festejaba entre amigos y entre parejas se juraban amor eterno en un salón, en un cuarto de entrenamiento había un silencio incomodo entre dos muchachos. Un pelirrojo que tenia su mano detrás de la nuca viendo hacia el piso; el otro de cabellos blancos se encontraba enfrente de el, este se rasgaba por encima de la nariz y mirando para la ventana alumbrada por la luna. Cada uno traía una rosa roja. ¿Pero como inicio todo? ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta ahí?

_El sol comienza a ponerse como si estuviera apresurando al lejano cielo._

_Se detendrá un momento para mostrarnos el color pasajero de nuestros sueños._

Ellos no lo sabían… habían escogido diferentes caminos… la soledad había sido su única amiga…

…pero el destino les hizo un nuevo camino para encontrarse.

_No podemos brillar solos, no podemos herirnos solos._

Cada uno vivía en su mundo, creciendo de diferente manera bajo el cuidado de un padre o abuelo adoptivo. El pelirrojo que originalmente se llamaba Deak, que ha tenido 49 nombres en su corta vida; le habían enseñado a observar desde lejos, es decir, no involucrarse sentimentalmente con las personas verlas siempre como tinta de sus registros. Como el 49 o mejor conocido Lavi o Jr. iba por la vida con el camino de siempre, no serio cuenta cuando el destino le puso otro que lo condujo hacia un niño maldito al que conoció como Allen, cautivado por su sonrisa se dio cuenta que llego al lugar al que nunca quería llegar, ese lugar al cual llaman amor.

El chicos de cabellos blancos, realmente era un niño castaño, fue adoptado por un payaso de circo llamado Mana; este le hecho una maldición después de morir, ya que regreso a la vida pero en una cosa ya no humana. Mana rogo para que acabe con el, fue destruido a manos del mismo niño. Antes de desaparecer le dijo: te amo Allen; mismas palabras suenan en su cabeza todos los días que lo recordaba. Allen también siguió un camino, uno que compartía con su padre Mana, sin embargo nunca se imagino que el destino lo desvió colocándole a un chico de parche, de nombre Lavi; cuando vio esa actitud divertida y relajada que lo característica inicio un admiración, misma que poco a poco se fue volviendo amor.

_Mantengo ese preciado cariño para mí…_

Habían pasado años desde que trabajan juntos bajo el mando de la Orden Negra, cuando estaban juntos ese latido se aceleraba. Jugaban entre ellos, platicaban de sus cosas, no había duda alguna eran felices sabiendo uno del otro… pero no toda felicidad era completa. El hecho de que ambos sean hombres, que sus vidas no les permita tener nadie a su lado por el camino que quieren retomar… les impedían confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo podían guárdalos dentro de su corazón y esperar a que nunca salgan.

_Me pregunto: ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

_Me pregunto: ¿y por qué estoy contigo?_

Una misión los envió a una provincia en la cual se llevaba acabo un festival por el día de san Valentín, muchas parejas estaban en el lugar; se notaba que Cupido hacia un buen trabajo. Ellos hubieran preferido llegar otro día, pero el destino les hizo retomar el camino que les había preparado. Escucharon que hay una rosa brillosa encima de una montaña, la cual estaba rodeada de hilos rojos y si llegabas a ella te mostraba donde esta el otro extremo, misma flor solo aparece en este 14 de febrero. Sabían que esa rosa era algo conocido como inocencia y tenia que llevársela, se miraron y en ambos se notaba un ligero sonrojo, querían saber si estaban destinados estar juntos… y si lo era… ¿Qué harían?

_Por siempre, siempre quiero estar aquí._

Llegaron al lugar con muchas dificultares, enemigos los esperaban pero fueron derrotados y como triunfo podrían tomar la rosa. El mito no era real en todo, la flor si era brillosa a causa de la inocencia pero no estaba protegida por hilos, solo por los espinos que tenia. Allen tomo la rosa pero uno de los espinos le pico su dedo meñique y una delicada hilera de sangre comenzó, lavi se le acerco para tomar la rosa pero también fue picado en el mismo lugar, a el no le importo porque en ese instante tenia la mano de Allen con la suya para examinar que no se le haya metido la espina, succiono la herida para sacar el espino encontrado; mientras que Allen solo se sonrojaba ponía pretextos para que no lo haga, pero le gustaba sentir los labios de Lavi.

Una vez curado Allen, comenzaron a caminar para regresar a la Orden, pues había una fiesta del día del amor y de la amistad a la que tenían que ir. Lavi volteo hacia el altar donde estaba la rosa para ver si nada se les olvida o simplemente porque tuvo una sensación que le decía mira detrás de ti y directo al piso, siguió ese presentimiento pudo visualizar en el suelo una hilera roja hecha de sangre de Allen y suya, lo raro era que un extremo llegaba a el y el otro era el que Allen dejaba a su paso. Se pregunto así mismo que quizás esta era la famosa hilera del mito, prefirió no decir nada y menos a Allen, tal vez se burlaría de el o reaccionaria de una forma de desagrado. Alcanzo a Allen que ya lo esperaba preocupado, ambos se fueron para su hogar.

Llegaron al momento de la fiesta, encontraron a los demás exorcistas listos para disfrutar el festín y se sorprendieron a ver que la inocencia estaba en una rosa y que solo aparecía en este día especial; por ese motivo decidieron cambiar las cosas. Fue idea de la joven china, que además de entregar chocolates, a la persona especial deberían darle una rosa roja como declaración de amor.

_Bon bon bon bon bon. _

_El momento de nuestros corazones están emocionados._

Se fueron a arreglar para la ocasión, cuando regresaron comenzaron a unirse a sus amigos. El lugar donde estaban era la cafetería, el lugar perfecto para disfrutar un día mas de vida y rodeado de personas especiales. La china volvió a tomar la palabra menciono que ya era hora que el invitado de honor, ósea Cupido, haga su aparición; esa frase era señal para comenzar el intercambio de rosas. Esto se hacia de dos formas: la primera, frente a todos demostrando que es un amor a voces y la segunda, en privado por motivos de romanticismo.

Allen y lavi, cada uno portaba una rosa roja, se miraban uno al otro cuando uno se distraía. Ambos querían entregar su rosa aunque fueran rechazados, era mejor estar orgullos por "intentarlo" a ser patéticos con el "hubiera". No hace falta decir, que a uno le sudaba las manos, el otro se gastaba cuanto chocolate se le ponía enfrente, pero algo en común sus corazones latiendo con el nombre del otro.

La voz en eco nos envuelve.

Muchos comenzaron a cruzar a entregar sus sentimientos, se vio a una chica castaña caminar rápido hacia un japonés, no se fijo en su camino y cayo a dos metros de el; comenzó a llorar en el suelo, ahora no podía ponerse frente a el y entregársela, una mano apareció ante ella la tomo para que le ayude a levantarse, cuando miro para agradecerle era su persona especial que tenia dos rosas rojas y que tenia su cara viendo al lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba; él le entrega una la cual le agradeció pensando que era la que le iba a regalar, sin embargo para su sorpresa el le obsequiaba su rosa y se quedaba con ella, la respuesta fue una sonrisa con lagrimas para después abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla; todos que escucharon el golpe de esa mujer al caer no se perdieron ningún detalle y cuando vieron a Cupido haciendo su trabajo no dudaron en aplaudir mientras decían "que linda pareja" causando que el japonés la tome de la mano y salga de ahí sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

El líder de la rama asiática como siempre estaba en su misión imposible tratando de que le llegue su ramo de rosas a la china, para su desgracia el hermano de esta no lo dejaba. La chica aprovecho ese alboroto para escaparse de su protector y salir fuera de la Orden donde la esperaba un enemigo rodeado de unas mariposas negras mientras fumaba; cuando noto la presencia de la mujer, giro su mirara para ella recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

Lavi y Allen observaban desde sus distancias como se iban formando las parejas, Lavi como siempre rodeado de chicas que les daban rosas; y Allen en la entrada, viendo todo y más a lavi.

_Bon bon bo bon bon_

_estas manos expresan el latido_

Allen cerro los ojos un simple segundo para sacar un suspiro, cuando sintió unas manos que lo llevaban fuera de la fiesta y al abrirlos vio que era lavi el causante. Lo tenia sujetando con fuerza, caminaba rápido por el pasillo, a Allen no le importo que casi se caiga o que choque, le gustaba estar así con lavi.

_es mucho más cálido de lo que creíamos posible._

Mientras estaban agarrados de la mano, ambos pudieron sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sintieron como una inmensa calidez poseía todo su cuerpo, uno miraba de frente para ver el camino, el otro mantenía la cabeza baja solo para que el sonrojo no se note.

_Por que ahí estas tú._

_¡Oh yeah! Porque ahí estas tú._

Era obvio, todo eso debería a una simple razón… el amor. Era el causante de esos síntomas, era un mal necesitado y la única cura era ser correspondido. Ellos lo sabían, por eso se sentían así estando cerca y hoy en el día del amor, único día en el que Cupido trabaja al cien porciento; se curarían al escuchar una respuesta agradable.

_El tono de tu respiración junto a mi es como una suave brisa}_

Llegaron a las puertas de un salón de entrenamiento, se pusieron uno enfrente del otro Lavi tenia su mano detrás de la nuca viendo hacia el piso y Allen se rasgaba por encima de la nariz y mirando para la ventana alumbrada por la luna. Comenzaron a respirar agitadamente… tal vez por el cansancio de la caminata… o por el hecho de que estaban listos para hablar.

Allen –el mayor tomo la iniciativa- ¡te amo! –dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Allen sonrió por que escucho esa frase que tanto esperaba pero…

_Si llegas a estar confundida o aturdida, intenta desahogarte en mis oídos._

lo siento, aunque te ame no puedo estar a tu lado –respondió-.

¿Por qué dices eso? –Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos- dime, ¿por qué me aceptas y luego tratas de borrar lo que ya se dijo? –Insistía en la respuesta, no podría aceptar aquella que le había dado- ¡es el te amo o no! ¡Responde de una maldita vez! –Era su corazón que habla, ya no pudo guardar mas tiempo ese secreto necesitaba oír una respuesta-.

… -hizo una pausa para no equivocarse en lo que iba a responder- por que… en primer lugar, somos hombres y en segundo,… -hizo otra pausa- ¡tu eres un bookman! No puedes tener a nadie a tu lado por que te estorbarían en tus registros. –Comenzó a llorar- lo siento, de verdad… quiero amarte… pero el destino no nos deja –menciono sollozo-.

_Lo sé, te quiero y por eso quiero estar contigo._

Lavi lo atrapo entre sus brazos, Allen podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y oír los latidos del corazón de ese bookman.

Moyashi eres un baka… -le dijo al oído- soy un bookman por lo mismo estoy mas que consiente a lo que sucede a mi alrededor… -lo abrazo mas fuerte- ¿crees que no se cual es nuestra condición? No creo que el destino nos haya puesto en el mismo camino solo para hacernos sufrir… nos puso para que nos diéramos felicidad mutua, para seguir adelante apoyándonos, para amarnos –había descifrado el plan que el destino les tenia- si quisiera vernos sufrir nos hubiera mantenido sin conocernos o ya hubiera acabado con uno de nosotros. –finalizo-.

_Porque ahí está la dulzura de la que no he dudado_.

No había duda, lavi cuando quería demostraba ser mas maduro que un adulto, a pesar de esa forma de ser que siempre muestra; y eso fue lo que a el lo enamoro.

Lavi… -dijo su nombre en un murmullo sin desprenderse de sus brazos-.

_Me pregunto: ¿por qué estoy aquí y por qué yo?_

Otra vez un silencio reino, el abrazo seguía dándose. Lavi recordó su llegada a la Orden y como poco a poco comenzó a experimentar aquellos sentimientos de los que huía, pero ninguno se volvió fuerte. Excepto cuando conoció a Allen, entendió que había un impulso enorme en su corazón que lo comprimía; cuando pensó que este había sido asesinado, se sintió morir, no podía respirar normalmente y en su mente cruzaron los recuerdos cuando estaba con Allen. Poco a poco en su mente analizaba su verdadero motivo para seguir en ese lugar, no sabia si era para un registro o para estar junto a el. Se preguntaba también que pasaría si le dicen que tiene que abandonar el lugar, que sucedería con Allen y con el; dejar de ser un bookman a cambio de quedarse con Allen era un precio injusto ya que nada se compara al valor que le daba a su amor.

_Me pregunto: ¿Por qué estoy aquí y por qué estoy vivo?_

Después de lo ocurrido con mana, Allen comenzó a ir por el mundo solo hasta que se topo con su maestro quien lo trajo a la orden. Muchas veces se pregunto si era lo correcto, cual era la razón por la que siguió con vida si la persona que amaba ya estaba muerta. Recordaba también que al conocer a lavi miro un mundo detrás de el, uno que solo lavi le pudo enseñar con su forma de ser. Le gustaba llegar de una misión y encontrarse con el, ya que lo recibía con una sonrisa sin importar que situación paso o estaba pasando, con lavi hayo una forma de escaparse de esa triste realidad.

En la misión de china cuando sintió al noa atravesarle cerro sus ojos y en un túnel oscuro vio a su padre, caminaba hacia el convertido en niño. No quiso mirar hacia atrás sin embargo lo hizo al escuchar un sollozo, vio la silueta borrosa de un joven gritando su nombre. De pronto el nombre de lavi y escenas de ellos comenzaron a unirse a esa persona y pudo ver claramente que era el bookman jr llorándolo. En ese instante vio como su compañero corrió hacia el y lo abrazo impidiendo que se vaya a la muerte, cuando lo sintió abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en la sucursal asiática; se pregunto así mismo si realmente fue salvado de morir.

_No lo sé, no lo sé. Tan sólo una respuesta_

Al principio seguían dudando de esos sentimientos y lo que pasaría pero poco a poco gracias a los juegos del destino o de Cupido el amor los derroto. Ahora uno se habia declarado, el otro solo faltaba que diga que si… no quería perjudicarlo o dañarlo por su respuesta, aunque lavi haya dicho que a el no le importa lo que pase siempre que este a su lado.

_Bon bon bo bon bon. _

_En mi pecho está a punto de estallar._

Lavi no soporto más el silencio; el saber que Allen aun duda sobre sus sentimientos a pesar de lo que había dicho. Aprovecho que aun lo tenía en sus brazos para robarle un beso, uno tierno y puro, ese beso fue capaz de sonrojar al albino.

Si no me correspondes, por favor déjame seguir disfrutando esos labios que posees y el tenerte entre mis brazos –comento lavi antes de volver a retomar los besos.

_Está lleno hasta desbordar, con nuestro futuro_.

Allen se dejo llevar por el gesto, le gustaba sentir esos labios de manzana. El no creía que eran labios de color de esa fruta, el los veía de esa forma por un motivo: era su fruto prohibido.

Lavi… -menciono separándose de sus labios y bajando la mirara- ¡te amo! Tu dices que estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, entonces es justo que también lo haga. ¡Quiero estar a tu lado, hoy y siempre! –por fin dijo la respuesta esperara-.

_Bon bon bo bon bon _

_mis manos expresan un latido._

El bookman jr sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro sonrojado del peliplateado, Allen imito esos movimientos. De pronto una mano maldita, horrible para otros, perfecta para el ojiverde, en el cual se encontraba posando en su mejilla derecha, fue tocada por otra; era la mano de aquel pelirrojo. Quien la tomo guiándola hacia sus labios para besarla como príncipe a su dama.

Nuevamente el chico se vuelve a sonrojar ante ese acto, pero ahora mostraba una sonrisa que parecía salirse de su rostro. Así se quedaron por un minuto que a ellos les pareció demasiado eterno y perfecto.

_Vamos a cantar juntos este momento que no podemos remplazar._

Se volvieron a besar esta vez con más pasión.

Lo siento, pero esto lo debe saber el mundo entero –comento- ¡no lo aguanto mas Allen! Quiero que todos se enteren que eres mío y de nadie más –lo decía emocionado-.

Pero lavi… -decía apenado- si lo cuentas puede ser que no volvamos a estar así nunca mas –respondió-.

¡Allen! Por eso quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo, no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Además si nadie quiere aceptar este amor, huyamos a un lugar donde nos permitan amarnos hasta morir –argumento-.

Allen sonrio convencido por el amor que lavi le tenia.

_No sabemos qué pasará en adelante._

Comenzaron a caminar por aquel pasillo recorrido con anterioridad, estaban tomados de la mano dispuestos a enfrentarse a los demás. Sabían que no seria fácil pero mientras se apoyen… uno al otro, su amor triunfara.

_No sería raro que algo sucediera._

Mientras iban de regreso al baile no dejaban de pensar en las posibles consecuencias: un llamado de atención por link; un golpe por el general cross mientras le dirá que el le enseño mujeres no hombres; un viejo panda que regañara y castigada con golpes por haber desobedecido la regla principal: no involucrarse, si tenían suerte solo seria eso, pero si el bookman lo creía expulsaría a lavi del clan como máximo castigo.

_Deseo con impaciencia que los sueños se hagan realidad_

Solo les que daría esperar lo que vendría… sin dañar su amor y propósitos en la vida.

_Y que nuestros sentimientos no desaparezcan._

Llegaron a la entrada del baile, las manos las tenían sujetadas más fuerte como señal de que nadie romperá el lazo que los une.

_Bon bon bo bon bon._

_El momento de nuestros corazones están emocionados_.

Entraron de la misma forma, y como juego de Cupido la música y las luces se apagaron como por arte de magia, sin embargo la rosa que poseía la inocencia que estaba en el centro por capricho de la china por motivo del san Valentín alumbraba todo.

Ambos corazones latían aceleradamente pues ya era la hora de revelar el secreto. Aprovecharían la oportunidad, para hablarlo interrupciones o gritarlo por culpa de la música.

_La voz en eco nos envuelve._

Todos los presentes vieron a Allen y a lavi tomados de las manos, ya se imaginaban el motivo de la desaparición de ambos.

¡Todos escuchen! –dijo Allen alzando la voz-.

¡Tenemos algo importante que decirles! –Agrego lavi-.

¿Qué ocurre chicos? –Pregunto la china que había regresado de su encuentro antes que su hermano la busque y se lo arruine-.

A partir de ahora –menciono Allen- lavi y yo… -estaba demasiado apenado que oculto su rostro y no pudo continuar-.

¡Seremos pareja! ¡Allen y yo nos amamos les guste o no les guste! –Continuo lavi abrazando a su moyashi-. ¿Tienen alguna objeción? –pregunto en un tono desafiante-.

Bon bon bo bon bon

estas manos expresan el latido

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella confesión guardaron silencio y eso causo nervios a la nueva pareja. Hasta que se escucho un aplauso en el fondo era Kanda "obligado" por su nueva novia miranda para que sea el primero en mostrar su apoyo, luego le siguió lena que también tenia un amor prohibido.

_es mucho más cálido de lo que creíamos posible._

Quiero tomar su ejemplo para enfrentarme ante todo el amor que siento hacia una persona especial –les dijo Lena-.

Ellos estaban sorprendido, todos los estaban aceptando incluso el viejo que zapeo a lavi diciéndole que se había tardado en confesarse; un regaño parecido sufrió Allen con su maestro la diferencia que fue con insultos y link… estaba estremecido no porque sean del mismo sexo, si no que el será el testigo principal de ese amor; además que bookman jr se le acerco amenazándolo diciéndole que si no sale de la habitación de su moyashi será aplastado por su martillo cuando menos lo piense.

_Bon bon bo bon bon. _

_En mi pecho que está a punto de estallar._

_Se llena hasta desbordad con nuestro futuro_.

Estaban mas que alegres ahora podían demostrar su amor, sin miedo a nadie. No habría obstáculo que se los impida y si aparecía uno, simplemente lo brincarían. Los caminos que cada uno había tomado, ahora por magia del destino se volvió uno y este les guiaba hacia un futuro prometedor. Ahora se reflejaban uno junto al otro, hasta que la muerte los separe pero el día que eso suceda estarán tomados de la mano sentados como abuelitos.

_Bon bon bo bon bon._

_Mis manos expresan el latido._

Se habían separado por las felicitaciones personales que les hacían, pero solo fue brevemente porque nuevamente lavi saco a Allen del salón tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa. Salieron de la orden para que el cielo nocturno sea un testigo más de ese amor.

_Cantemos juntos este momento que no podemos reemplazar._

Se miraban uno al otro de una manera dulce y tierna, lavi paso delicadamente su mano sobre el rostro de Allen que le sonreía. El pleiplateado rodeo el cuello de su amado con sus brazos y pego su rostro en el pecho de este, para oír sus latidos. El ojiverde al sentir el abrazo, bajo una mano a la cintura de su pareja mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba su cabellera blanca con una sonrisa. todo bajo el firmamento nocturno.

_Porque ¡ahí estas tú!_

Finalmente se dieron cuenta que el destino y Cupido los pusieron en el mismo camino…

_¡Oh, yeah! Porque ¡ahí estas tú!_

Comprendieron que tuvieron que vivir bajo sufrimientos, a los cuales tenían que estar enfrentándose para obtener su premio. Como un cazador de arcoíris que al final da con la hoya de oro…

_¡Oh, yeah! Porque ¡ahí estas tú!_

¡Te amo Allen! –menciono lavi posando su mano debajo de la barbilla del albino para que lo mire-.

¡Te amo Lavi! –respondio Allen acercándose a los labios del bookman jr.-

¡Feliz dia del amor! –se dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego besarse tiernamente y esperar a recibir el sol de esa forma, como señal que comienzan una nueva vida como pareja-.

…ellos lo sabían su hoya del oro o lo que les esperaba al final del nuevo caminaron al que se aventuraron era la otra mitad de su corazón. Lavi encontró a Allen en su camino y Allen encontró a lavi en el suyo, ambos obtenían la recompensa que tanto esperaban.

FIN


End file.
